Trapped
by Lillyflower01
Summary: Two fangirls end up trapped in Lab Rats. whats more to be said? Now they just need to figure out how to get home, but that may be harder than they originally thought.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys. So I've always wanted to travel into TV shows and stuff, so I decided to write a fanfic about it. I hope you guys like it. Sorry if the format is a bit weird. I'm copying and pasting this from a word document, so yah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or Annabelle. Annabelle belongs to my friend. I only own Lilly.**

* * *

"And then the building could blow up, and we have to run out at the last second!"  
"Not all stories can have explosions, you know."

Lilly frowned.

"Zombies?"

"How about," Suggested Annabelle "Just a normal story."

"Can I at least still be a zombie slayer, though?" Wondered Lilly.

Annabelle gave her an annoyed look.

"No," She stated "Besides, I've already written the first three chapters. I just needed one small idea."

"Well," Stated Lilly "We'll slay zombies in my story."

"Okay." Annabelle rolled her eyes.

Annabelle had long, wavy blond hair and blue eyes. Lilly had short white hair that just brushed her shoulders and covered her right eye, which were bright blue.

"Besides," Stated Lilly, walking into her house "How normal can a fanfiction with bionic teenagers be? That is the story we're talking about, right?"

"yes." Nodded Annabelle "Oh, and by the way, if you kill Chase off in the fanficton I will show you the true meaning of pain."

"Okay! Okay!" Cried Lilly "I won't injure him in any way. He'll just sit there, completely bored."

"Oh shut up!" Cried Annabelle "Come on, let's find something to do!"

Lilly nodded and the two girls headed towards Lilly's room.

"I still don't understand why they're called sleepovers." Stated Lilly "I mean no one ever sleeps."

"I know!" Cried Annabelle "It really doesn't make any sense."

Later that night, the two girls sat in front of the TV, sleep slowly over coming them.

"One more episode." Mumbled Lilly.

Annabelle nodded and Lilly clicked on 'Concert In a Can', the first episode she saw. But they barely got into the episode before they fell asleep.

Lilly mumbled something as she groggily blinked awake. She yelped as she noticed she wasn't in her room.

"Where am I?" She wondered. "Annabelle? Annabelle? Annabelle!"

"AAH! What!?" Cried Annabelle.

"Where are we?" Wondered Lilly.

"I don't know." Admitted Annabelle, slowly.

The girls frowned at each other.

"So, who are you two?"

They both jumped at the sound of the voice and spun around.

"Oh," Stated Lilly "It's just Brian, don't worry."

"Who's Brian?" Wondered the Brian look alike.

"So, you're not Brian?" Wondered Lilly.

"I don't even know who Brian is." Stated Annabelle.

"He's my friend's dad." Stated Lilly.

"Oh okay." Nodded Annabelle. "Well, I'm Annabelle. This is my crazy friend Lilly and we're not sure where we are. Who're you?"

"I'm Donald Davenport."

"Huh?" Wondered Annabelle.

"No," Stated Lilly "Seriously."

"That's who I am." He stated.

Annabelle looked around.

"Hey, Lilly," She stated.

"Yeah?" Wondered Lilly.

"This place kind of looks like 'the lab' from Lab Rats."

Lilly gasped, "So you're saying we were kidnapped by Hal Sparks and brought onto set so I could marry Billy Unger."

"I don't think that's it." Annabelle shook her head.

"Well then what happened?" Wondered Lilly "We sleep walked here?"

"I don't know!" Cried Annabelle.

"Um, excuse me." Stated Donald/Brian/Hal "What are you talking about?"

"Oh," Stated Lilly "It's a TV show we like. And Billy's my future husband."

"I don't know." Stated Annabelle, "Just don't rain on her parade."

"Maybe we got transported into the show!" Cried Lilly.

"Lilly." Sighed Annabelle, "That's not really possible."

"Maybe!" Stated Lilly, "If there really are parallel universes out there, every fictional character might exist."

"Okay, okay." Sighed Annabelle, "Maybe we're in the show. We need proof though before we make any assumptions."

Lilly looked around.

"What more proof do you need?" She wondered.

Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"Well, how would we have gotten transported into Lab Rats, then?" she wondered.

Lilly shrugged "I don't know."

"Well," Stated Davenport "I did just make a proton fuser."

"That's it!" Cried Lilly "Wait, that still doesn't make sense. Why would we come here?"

"I don't know." Shrugged Davenport "I was playing around with it a bit. But then Leo broke it so yah…"

"Well then," Stated Lilly "That's not much help."

"No." Mused Davenport. "I can try to make it again, though. But it might take awhile."

"That's okay." Stated Lilly.

"Yeah," Nodded Annabelle "As long as we get home at some point. Well, that and it gives us more time to flirt with Billy."

"Well technically," Stated Lilly "It's Chase."

"Whatever." Stated Annabelle.

"Speaking of Chase," Stated Davenport "I should probably explain this to him and his siblings. And, no, you can't come. Let me explain it to them first."

Annabelle and Lilly nodded and launched into a conversation.

* * *

"So," Stated Bree "they're from a parallel universe?"

"And we're a television show?" Wondered Chase.

Davenport nodded.

"Cool!" Cried Adam. "I want to meet them. They can tell me what I'm going to have for lunch tomorrow."

"Adam," Sighed Chase "Do you know how dangerous it is to know the future?"

"Nope." Adam shook his head.

Chase sighed and Davenport led them back down into the lab.

"But then she said that Spencer was better than Billy and I was so mad. I mean Billy's awesome." Stated a blond girl.

"Yeah." Nodded another girl "Spencer's cool and all. And there's no denying he's hot. But I just think Billy's hotter. And why would anyone insult him?"

"Ah, guys." Stated Davenport "This is Annabelle and Lilly."

The girls waved hello.

"So, you guys really are from a parallel universe?" Wondered Leo.

Annabelle and Lilly nodded.

"Okay," Stated Chase "Well don't tell Marcus. He should be here in a couple minutes."

"What?" wondered Davenport.

"Oh yeah." Stated Adam "Can Marcus come over? His dad's out of town and he doesn't want to spend the weekend with his not dead grandma."

"Guys," Sighed Davenport "I don't know. I'm really kind of busy."

"Hey!" Stated Eddie, popping up on the screen "Someone's at the door. Are you going to get it?"

"Marcus is here!" Cried Lilly, waving her hands around "Yay!"

"You really like Marcus." Stated Annabelle.

"Who doesn't like Mateus Ward?" Wondered Lilly.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Meh? Sorry not much happened in this chapter. More will happen in the second chapter. review for the next chapter. Thanks guys :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woohoo! Another update. I have nothing to say, so just enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Lilly bounced on the balls of her feet as Davenport opened the door.

"Marcus-" Started Davenport but Marcus cut him off.

"Mister Davenport," Stated Marcus "Thanks so much for letting me stay here. It means so much."

"Ah, I'm not sure if you can stay this weekend." Sighed Davenport "I'm kind of busy-"

"I'm sorry!" Cried Marcus "It's just that. My dad left before my grandma got there, and I was all alone, and Please don't make me leave!"

He wrapped his arms around Davenport, pretending to cry. Lilly and Annabelle shared a glance but looked away almost immediately, as looking at each other made them giggle.

"What's that?" wondered Marcus as a small beeping came from Davenport's watch.

"That, that, that means it's, uh, it's happy time." Stated Davenport "So you stay here and be happy and we'll go be happy over there."

Lilly and Annabelle shrugged and sat down on the couch as Marcus struck a pose with an overly happy smile on his face.

"Do you want to watch Netflix?" Wondered Lilly.

"Not now." Sighed Annabelle

"We can watch Billy Unger." Stated Lilly

Annabelle sighed and took out her phone.

'We're with Billy Unger.' She wrote

'Technically it's Chase.' Lilly wrote back 'Plus, he's about to leave.'

'True.' Annabelle wrote back 'What about Marcus though?'

Lilly looked up from her phone.

"Okay, you win." Stated Lilly "This time."

"Ah, we're going to go pick up a pizza." Stated Bree

"All of you?" Wondered Marcus

"It's a, uh, extra large." Stated Adam.

"Okay," Wondered Leo as Adam and Bree ran off "They're busy, I hate you, and you hate me. So, Why don't we kill some time and catch up on the latest issue of 'Ladies Life Monthly'."

Marcus collapsed on the couch and Lilly snorted.

"Um, sorry, who are you again?" Wondered Marcus

"I'm Lilly." Smiled Lilly "And that's Annabelle. We're their, uh…friends…"

"Annabelle." Whispered Davenport "Come over here"

"What?" Wondered Annabelle, running towards him.

"I need you to help me with this mission." Stated Davenport "You know, tell me how everything works out."

Annabelle nodded. "Got it. Lilly! I'm going to help Davenport with the pizza!"

"Okay!" Cried Lilly "Don't forget to bring pepperoni."

"Did you have to yell that so loud?" Wondered Davenport

Annabelle shrugged and they hurried back down towards the lab.

"There's a crisis at my space station!" Cried Davenport, once in the lab.

"You have a space station?" Cried Chase.

"Yeah," Grinned Davenport "I'm building the world's first intergalactic tourist destination. Key words, first and tourist destination. Ka-ching. Watch the earth rise from the hotel room as you use all the comforts of home. Like oxygen and gravity."

"Man." Grinned Chase "I've always wanted to go to space."

"Yeah well you're about to get your wish." Sighed Davenport "A meteor shower hit the station and an asteroid breached the hull. It's gassing out. If we don't do something quick it's going to re-enter the earth's atmosphere and disintegrate with all my crew members on board."

"Ew," Frowned Annabelle "That's seems bad."

"Our first rescue mission!" Cried Adam "In space! Wait, from now on I'm going to need you to refer to me as my code name, space cadet."

"Okay space cadet." Nodded Annabelle, patting him on the shoulder.

"Okay, I know you haven't had any experience with space." Stated Davenport "But people's lives are at stake here, I will walk you through it. Chase, as usual, you are the mission leader. Now your mission suits aren't equipped for zero gravity, so there are three space suits in the shuttle."

"What about Marcus?" Wondered Chase

"I don't know." Shrugged Davenport "I guess I'm going to have to call his not dead grandma."

Annabelle snorted and sat down in front of the computer.

(line break)

"Okay," Smiled Leo "So when you are on a romantic candle light dinner do you prefer desert to be, A, a relaxing foot rub. B, a night away from the kids. Or C, chocolate moose?"

Marcus opened his mouth to answer but Lilly beat him to it.

"Chocolate Moose!" She cried "I love chocolate."

"I say D," Smiled Marcus "Finding clever new ways to ruin your life."

"Oh," Smiled Lilly "That sounds fun too."

"Hey!" Cried Leo "Who's side are you on here?"

"Hey Marcus, Lilly," Smiled Davenport, running up "hang on, I need to borrow Marcus for a minute. Something went horribly wrong with the pizza."

Lilly and Marcus shared a look.

"How do you raise your eyebrow?" Wondered Lilly "When I try I just look stupid."

"I don't know." Shrugged Marcus, getting up "But I have to go find something."

"Ooh, can I come?" Wondered Lilly "I really have nothing to do."

Marcus shrugged and the two headed down the hall, passing Annabelle as she came out of the lab.

"Hey, Annabelle." Cried Leo as she came up to him "Do you know where Marcus is?"

"I can help you look for him." She shrugged

"Okay, cool." Nodded Leo "Let's look, that way."

But they couldn't find him anywhere.

"Shouldn't you know where he is?" Wondered Leo

"Oh, you want me to tell you where he is." Stated Annabelle "Yeah, he's in the lab."

Leo nodded and the two ran towards the lab.

"What are there?" Marcus was asking when the two got there.

"Those are, uhh. Ah, Leo, tell them what those are!" Cried Davenport

"Those are, uh, washing machines…" Stated Leo.

"Yes!" Cried Davenport "Those are new high tech washing machines. Each load costs a hundred and fifty quarters."

"Alright, yeah, back upstairs you little weirdo." Stated Leo

"But I want to watch you work." Cried Marcus

"No!" Cried Leo and Davenport

"Um, actually, you know what," Stated Davenport "Maybe some other time, but Leo I will be back before the rinse cycle has enough space to land."

"Okay, got it." Nodded Leo "Until your back I will make it my mission to control the rinse cycle."

Lilly and Annabelle rolled their eyes and headed back upstairs.

"So now can we watch Netflix?" Wondered Lilly

"Fine." Sighed Annabelle

"Yay!" cried Lilly

The two girls laughed and headed upstairs.

"We'll head back down once they get back." Stated Lilly, turning on Netflix.

"Yeah." Nodded Annabelle "Ooh, choose the kickin it episode with Billy"

"Yes!" Cried Lilly

* * *

**What do you guys think? Review for the next chapter :D Thanks everyone.**


End file.
